Continental Army Crusade
Overview The Continental Army Crusade commenced on 4 June 2188, one year after the previous crusade against Dellkiller's USAF. The conflict officially concluded on 16 June 2188, although Marine deployment numbers are still currently classified in the interests of OPSEC. 'Overview of Enemy Forces' The enemy forces are the Continental Army, a group basing themselves around the timeline and events of 1777. Their primary armament consists of single-shot, muzzle-loading Muskets, albeit that TCA members and gamepass owners can also procure Flintlock Pistols and Sabres. General order of dress is as per Continental Army of America, with Olive Green tunics for Marines and Red/Blue tunics for standard Army infantry. Officers are generally distinguished by some form of flamboyant headdress. Generally found to be reliant on their Officers. As a result, Officers are a priority target during engagements. Likewise, standard-bearers are to be fired upon. Reasons for this are classified until further notice. Timeline Of Events 'Preliminary Raids' 1-3 June 2188: Initial raids by USCMC Operatives, including General Cravitus and Major Givingup2, Lieutenant CoderQwerty, Gunnery Sergeant Echo4890, Sergeant ChrisMichaelBaron, Corporal Delt78, Sergeant TostitosYTaquitos, and Lance Corporal MEERKAT978. These initial raids gained valuable intelligence on enemy weapons and tactics as well as the general terrain faced by Marines. 'Mobilisation' At 041806ZJUN88, Commandant ImperialBlood issued formal orders declaring the beginning of the crusade against the Continental Army. The document is classified until 2190. 'Day 1: Initial Raid' The first official raid of the Crusade was attended by approximately 17 Marines with some supporting arms from RGRM. The raid was regarded as a tactical success on account of the Marines taking and holding the Fort Headquarters from the Continental Army, inflicting heavy casualties doing so. Eventually, the USCM/RGRM Raiding party was removed from the server marking the end of the raid, around 041959ZJUN88, having maintained supremacy in the face of significant enemy opposition. Debriefing of the raiding party took place shortly thereafter at BG-233 before the raiding party was dismissed. OUTCOME: USCMC TACTICAL VICTORY 'Day 2: Server Failure. Raid 2' The second raid of the crusade saw some of the highest deployment of Marines since the Battle of Korari, with 17 Marines deployed at one time. Combined with RGRM, IOM, MB and other UWF Forces, this brought the total of deployed troops to nearly thirty. One small oversight with a deployment this size was whether the server could cope with thirty steely-eyed troops dropping in at once. To which, the answer was a resolute 'No'. After the server failed, the Marines and supporting arms scrambled into the next available server, managing to get into offensive formation and take the initiative against the floundering Continentals. After a brief skirmish inside the fort walls, the Marine assault teams in the centre of the battle withdrew, utilising the terrain in order to lure their opponents into an ambush in the low ground, while the UWF support teams maintained a dogged defence of the terrain on the left flank of the area referred to as 'Cannon Hill'. This pattern continued for around 20 minutes, before one Marine boarded a reefed vessel. (Witnesses report Marine wore a boonie hat and M3 Movie camo.) Promptly, this vessel was ran aground, leading to what witnesses could only describe as 'A violation of physics in every sense of the word', leading to the boat becoming airborne. Rather than write off the boat, the assault force utilised it as portable cover, using it as a barricade to hold back the Continental troops. The raid concluded at around 052208ZJUN88 with the Marine and UWF forces emerging once again victorious. Following this raid, Major givingup2 was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by Commandant ImperialBlood, in recognition of his long and loyal service to the corps. OUTCOME: USCM TACTICAL VICTORY 'Day 3: Cowards! Raid 3' The raid on Day 3 was met with far different tactics as opposed to the previous raids, wherein the enemy forces were taken aback by the sudden appearance of the USCM and UWF assets. As a result, on Day 3, they chose to cower behind their fort walls instead of facing the Marines in open battle. The Marines fought valiantly, but against enemy forces behind walled cover, and on the high ground, there was little that could be done, resulting in significant casualties for the raiding force. This loss was not in vain, however, as a direct result of the day's action was that new tactics and battleplans were developed, specifically to counter this type of behaviour by the enemy. OUTCOME: USCM TACTICAL DEFEAT 'Day 5:SSDD. Raid 4' After a temporary R&R Break on Day 4, following the massive raids on the previous days, the raid on Day 5 was conducted against the fort at Bunker Hill, offering a slightly different layout of terrain and a mixture of cover. A variety of tactics were implemented by the Marines and UWF forces, including one Cravitus using tactics only comparable to those of Japan- namely, taking up a firing position up a tree, and making use of the elevated position to rain leaded hell down upon the Continentals, inflicting over a hundred confirmed kills before his withdrawal. An enemy assault on the left flank, despite initially making ground on the Marines, the counter-attack was repelled by an awesome display on the part of the raiders. Another notable action was upon the right flank of the fort, where a wood-lined mortar pit lay. Continental firing positions were harrying forces on the flank, as they could not move forward for some time. This mortar pit was ultimately secured through the sheer tenacity (and insanity) of a small group of Marines, who charged across the open ground and fired upon any Continental who dared expose himself, before leaping into the pit- bayonet at the ready- and slaying as many of the hapless defenders as they could. Eventually, the Continentals resorted to dirty tactics. To paraphrase Murphy's Law; "If at first you don't succeed, use an admin command to force-respawn everyone in the server." Even after this callous display, the Marine assault did not falter, if anything, it grew in its ferocity. At around 092245ZJUN88, the Marines withdrew, having inflicted countless casualties on the enemy for a considerably smaller loss of their own, as well as having denied the enemy use of practically any terrain, with the temporary exception of the mortar pit and a log cabin on the left flank of the terrain. OUTCOME: USCM TACTICAL VICTORY 16 June 2188 At around 16:30 CST, Whupdup bricked the source code for the Musket systems. This was due to a massive abuse of money making from groups, as shown in the picture to the left. Groups charged insane amounts of robux, and The Continental Army wasn't even the worst case. Whupdup became tired of the abusers and therefore, as stated before, destroyed the source code. It is unknown what the groups will do, though it is a godsend to remove the abuse; But that also took away from users who used the systems honestly. The Crusade is withheld unofficially due to this, and may be ceased when High Command is aware of the situation. Media Raid1 Debrief.png Coder In Boston HQ.png Pre Raid Brief Raid2.png Troops Near Fort Raid2.png Boat Breaking Physics Raid2.png Boat BreakingPhysics 1 Raid2.png Debrief Post Raid2.png Giving Promoted Raid2.png Marines Post Raid2.png Category:Crusades